


Prince Loki Lost His Bet 约顿亲王以后都不乱赌了

by Efflucinda



Series: Thorki PWP [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflucinda/pseuds/Efflucinda
Summary: 我这当年起的都啥破名啊，咋翻啊。伪·公共场所，dirty talk，体内射尿，双性，OOC，生子暗示





	Prince Loki Lost His Bet 约顿亲王以后都不乱赌了

该死的索尔·奥丁森。

天杀的索尔·奥丁森。

去你的索尔·奥丁森。

坐在王座旁面无表情向众人遥遥举杯的约顿亲王洛基殿下在内心中用刀把他的兄长、伟大的国王陛下索尔·奥丁森杀了一千万次。他上身僵直地坐在硬邦邦的金属椅子上，去他的摄政王与国王的位置是黄金与白银铸造的，这么硬坐得难受死了，在长桌的遮掩下，他小心翼翼地交叠双腿，试图挤压腿间的那两片软肉。

衬裤已经被汗，一定是被汗湿透了。洛基咬着牙看着那个最闪耀的金发大块头在宴会厅中心高举酒杯，淦，你是国王，你要威严，你要高高在上，你在臣子间乱蹿什么。他恨不得走下去把国王拎着耳朵揪回来，好好再造下礼仪课。

可是他不能。

他已经是竭尽全力忍耐才不至于呻吟出声。

难耐的空虚一波又一波袭来，他倾身向前拈起粒葡萄，微微站起来，然后再猛地坐回去，盼望能由此微微改变下后穴里夹着的那枚肛塞的位置，抵上前列腺那点。毫无意义，只会令他更加难耐。那个家伙一定是故意的，选的这枚的尺寸尴尬得不行，不小——他无须时刻加紧屁股留心不让他它掉出来，不大——走动的时候随着动作而轻轻挪动，他倒宁可索尔选个大的或小的，夹不夹给个准话。短短的肛塞根本不能带来任何快感，只能不断提醒他被调教充分的身体是多么淫荡，多么渴望被填满。

要不是那群野蛮人犯边，他也不可能拖到丰收季的最后一天才回到王都，然后，亲王述职就变成了一场不可描述的“交流”。他躺在国王的书桌上，双腿大敞，像个不知廉耻的娼妓，三个多月不曾被进入又紧若处子的前穴被国王陛下肏得松软，索尔一把分身拔出去，射在他体内的精液就从合不拢的穴口中流了出去。庆功宴召开在即，他们精虫上脑完全没在意时间，现在根本来不及梳洗，只能换上礼服直接出席宴会，索尔·奥丁森这个混蛋，居然把块全新的帕子塞进了他的阴道里，美其名曰——“烦请亲王殿下替朕照顾好王嗣。”

现在好了，他的后穴空虚得不行，前穴胀得难受，还得不动声色地接受下臣们的祝酒和赞誉，应对国王突如其来的骚扰。然后现在国王已经沉浸在饮酒作乐中完全忘记了他的王弟现在坐立不安饱受煎熬。

你这是喝上瘾了吗？明天我就去让宫廷总管削减供酒，为了陛下的健康着想，饮酒必须要适度。大概是车马劳顿日夜奔袭又经历一下午的性事，身体已经累得不行，不过数杯酒他已经有些微醺。再给你一次机会，索尔·奥丁森，再不回来带本王离开，明天我就回封地，下诏叫我回来都不好使。亲王殿下举起酒杯，对国王陛下露出自以为威胁的一笑。

其实我们的国王陛下虽然身在群臣间施恩，但一直留了只眼睛在亲王身上。洛基的那些小动作他尽收眼底，这些天来国王陛下接到四封向他示警预防约顿亲王功高盖主意图谋反的密函，他都是一笑而过，将其丢入壁炉。谋反，反啊，这王位他巴不得塞到洛基手里，但是他兄弟根本就不想要。当初父亲要传位的时候，两个人互相推诿将王位视作烫手山芋抢夺亲王身份，那可是他口才发挥得最好的一次，然而还是输给了洛基。

“王弟冷静。”

“王兄果敢。”

“王弟纵横捭阖。”

“王兄所向睥睨。”

“王弟外交手段层出不穷。”

“王兄御下之道得心应手。”

“王弟‘银舌’之善辩才名远扬。”

“王兄‘雷霆’之善战威名贯耳。”

“我擅于征战而短于政治勾心斗角，还是传位给王弟。”

“我是次子，按国制律法应当传位于王兄。”

“哦。”

老国王恨不得抡起权杖打断这两个小混蛋的腿，现在开始兄友弟恭谦让起来了，谁都不肯当国王，抢着做亲王，都知道亲王可以到处跑能打仗随心所欲过得轻松是吧？成，索尔你当国王，洛基你也别跑，当好摄政王陪你哥一起处理政务。以前这两个孩子不还是针锋相对不互相让争夺王位怎么到了真要给他们的时候就变了个样子？奥丁简直百思不得其解。

差不多是时候了，索尔已经觉得小腹有些饱胀。当初洛基离开时他们间定下了赌约，约好了惩罚，而非常不幸，从来不失手的亲王殿下这次的的确确输给了兄长。索尔认为蛮族丰收季时一定会有动作，而洛基则不以为意，丰收季的时候蛮族也要劳动力储备冬粮，怎么能分得出人力打仗，况且他才把他们打得丢盔弃甲，伤疤还没好呢又找疼？

然而亲王殿下不幸输了，这场动乱还是他亲自平定的。

兑现赌约的时候到了。

国王陛下举杯宣布：“朕和王弟还有国是需要商榷，诸位大人请随意尽兴。”然后他走回王座旁，与洛基并肩离开，他刻意放慢脚步，以配合洛基的速度。这可太暴遣天物了，他看着挚爱的王弟为了压抑呻吟咬住了下唇，然后揽住洛基的腰，半搂半携地加快了步速，当然在外人眼中，是约顿亲王不胜酒力陛下搀扶一幅兄弟情深的景象。

“这不是去寝宫的路。”洛基提醒道，他已经快说不出话了，一走起来那个肛塞就不停地移动，他不得不加紧臀部好夹它，可这又连带着阴道也不由得收缩，那些黏糊糊的精液都在流动。

“谁说去寝宫了，我亲爱的王弟，你还有份赌债没还呢。”索尔拽着洛基走到仅由一张挂毯隔开走廊的狭小房间，他早已预先命令侍卫离开，但是这个讯息他是不准备告诉洛基的。毕竟他亲爱的王弟在这次离开前可是狠狠地摆了他一道，不知道什么时候背着他订了新的宫廷规矩，害得他第二天醒来是在金宫中所有贵族的围观下睁眼的。

洛基登时第一反应就想甩开索尔的手赶快逃跑，佩剑都不要了直接骑马逃回封地。然而这只能想想而已，一是现在他的体力甩不开好整以暇的国王陛下，二是愿赌服输他又不是输不起，自己打的赌，自己定下的赌注，哭着也要还完。至于赌注是什么，他着实是羞于启齿。一想到这个赌注，亲王殿下就不由得口干舌燥、满脸羞红。

要知道他们两个的荒唐程度真要细数起来，排进昏君佞臣前十是绝对有保证的。不过黄金家族的后裔怎么可能因为区区性事而耽误国事，又怎么可能被史书标为昏君佞臣呢。他们要做，那也是批复好公文处理好国事制定好国策后才开始做。再说他们间的情事性事也是国事，那可是君臣一体、兄弟齐心，内外联合、同气连枝，兄友弟恭、琴瑟和鸣，国王陛下与亲王殿下日夜为王族血脉的传承作出不懈努力。

“或许我们可以谈谈。”洛基靠在墙上，举起双手刻意示弱，而索尔正在轻车熟路地解开他礼服上反复的饰带与钩钮，“那已经三个半月前的事情了，也许现在你已经培养出了新的爱好或者产生了新的性癖，没必要死揪着那个赌注不是吗？”

“准确的说，是一百零三天。”索尔觉得他有必要叮嘱一下皇室裁缝，下次再为亲王准备的礼服的时候款式简洁点配饰少一点，他的手指都酸了，想要突出尊贵地位那就多镶点宝石不就好了。当然这个想法如果被洛基听到了，大概只会略带嫌弃的哼一声，对兄长的审美嗤之以鼻，“我是一个专一的人，你反悔了？”

“怎么可能。”洛基眨眨眼，然后下一秒索尔的膝盖就顶在他的腿间，强令他将腿分得更开。现在亲王殿下下半身的情景狼狈不堪，黑色的耻毛上遍布着星星点点的欲液，腿间一片潮湿，哪怕塞了帕子可还是有精液漏了出来，“我从不反悔。”

“那是你不愿意？”索尔扶住洛基的腰，伸出两指捏住帕子的一角缓慢的抽出来，都已经完全被他先前射进去的精液和阴道分泌出的淫水浸透。洛基的呼吸声明显短促了不少，折磨他半个晚上的东西终于能拿出去了，他简直想高呼天主之名再对索尔说声Merci，“不愿意就算了。”

洛基认真思考了三秒——他不愿意吗？他愿意。他愿意为索尔做任何事，索尔亦然。他乐意接受索尔给予的一切，索尔亦然。这只是太羞耻了，但是他却因这羞耻下流的性癖而心神不宁充满期待与渴望。他根本不怀疑自己会从中汲取到与过往全然不同的快感，但承认这点更令他倍感羞耻。他只是不想打开这个潘多拉魔盒，以索尔的脾性，开过一次先河就难免都第二次、第三次和无数次。

就像当初王位之争他成功地甩掉了王位，维持亲王之位过得自在快活，为了补偿落败的王兄退让一步允许索尔进入他的后穴，这寓意着男性的他亦选择向索尔臣服，原本说好了就一次，可结果呢，虽然他也乐在其中但到底还是为节节落败而有所不平。这也就是约顿亲王殿下在战场上愈加狠厉的原因之一。

“我愿意。”洛基将索尔的一缕金发缠上自己的指尖，微蜷光滑的发丝像枚黄金指环套在他的手指上，随即另一只手则扯住国王的领巾将两个人的脸凑在一起，下午为了不在宴会上顶着两张红肿的嘴出席他们甚至还没有亲吻。他近乎是啃咬上了索尔的唇，随即就被夺去了主动权，就像是一场酣畅领域的战斗，叩开牙关——攻下城门，唇舌相缠——大军直入，绵长的亲吻夺走了他们的呼吸，鼻翼间萦绕的尽是索尔身上的香氛。

国王陛下出席不同场合使用的香氛都是亲王殿下亲自和调香师定的，今夜的这款极其狂野富含侵略性，这一场庆功会，当然要体现出国王的雄性。反倒是宴会的主角，得胜归来的亲王使用的香氛更加内敛、克制。他们一贯如此，就如太阳与月亮，就如光与影，就如火与风，各有所长，相互映衬，彼此依存。

“哦，洛基。”他们完全贴合在一起，隔着层层布料和彼此的胸膛还是能感受到两颗心的跳动，起初各自有各自心跳的频率，随即则逐步协调对方的步伐，直到完全一致。国王开始为亲王进行表彰，他吻过洛基的耳背、耳垂，他吻上洛基的脖颈、喉结，他吻上洛基的掌心、指尖，“你是如此慷慨，纵容我的一切荒唐。”

亲王殿下更加慷慨地帮国王陛下“拔剑出销”。看看这个精神的大家伙和那沉甸甸的囊袋，可怜我们的索尔陛下在金宫中每日面对无数贵族小姐搔首弄姿，整个王国的女人都心甘情愿地躺在国王的身下婉转求欢，可国王日日像个苦修士般忍耐情欲憋了三个半月，不，一百零三天。他精力旺盛的王兄就像是恨不得一天把这些日子来亏欠下的全部补回来，完全不知疲倦，明明下午的时候已经彻底用精液浇灌满他的花穴，现在居然又要提枪上阵。

“这你就错了，我亲爱的王兄。”洛基抓着索尔的衣襟，双颊攀上不知是醉酒的酡红还是情欲的羞红，索尔正不安好心地亵玩他的小穴，用两根手指搅动出啧啧水声，那些先前射进去的精液混着淫液正顺着手指的疏导黏糊糊地往下流，他不由得腰肢一沉向讨要深的侵入，“哈，我是如此的贪婪与吝啬。我给你一分，你便要还我十分。我不要金冠王位，但要国王的全部。我要你把一切都给我，而给我的，就不能再给其他人。”

索尔将洛基翻过去，从背后进入了那任由他攻城略地的“泥泞”花园，洛基扶着墙，撅起屁股以迎合索尔的侵犯。无须任何润滑扩张，他本来就湿得一塌糊涂，时刻等待着国王来拿取这份奖赏。索尔一举便将自己的分身全然插入那狭窄的阴道，他将那两根沾着精液的手指送到洛基的唇边，而亲王殿下主动含了上去，用舌尖扫过每一寸皮肤，小口小口地咽下咸腥的液体。

“I am your King.”索尔抽回那两根被清洁干净的手指，拔出那枚已经被捂热的肛塞并收好在上衣的口袋里，下身没有放缓抽插的频率，一股热流浇在龟头上令他更加舒爽，在情欲中熬得太久，洛基下面的这张小口早已饥渴难耐，现在急切地吮吸着到口的大肉棒，简直都快要把他夹断了。

“Yeah，You are my King.”洛基呼喊道，他毫不掩饰自己的呻吟，不在乎是否有人会听到，听到了就杀掉。要不是索尔另一只手捞住他的腰可能现在他已经跪在地上像头雌兽般交合，更多的羞辱意味与征服意味，便随而来的是更加激切的快感。如果你一贯地高高在上，总有些时刻迫切地希望被践踏、被羞辱，但心知那并非是真的耻辱，不过是两情相悦的情趣。

“And you are my god.”国王在肏干亲王的小穴时同时用两根手指玩弄那不断收缩邀请着他进入的后穴，与潮湿温热的阴道不同，哪怕经过润滑后穴还是略显干涩，更加炙热，肠肉紧绞着他的手指，那枚肛塞一直撩拨着却又带不来丝毫的满足感，此刻终于被实实在在的填充，洛基不由得发出满足的喟叹。

“I am your god, yeah, your god.”洛基分出一只手伸进领口自顾自地抚慰上被衬衣磨得发红的乳头，用指甲轻轻搔挠过细小的乳孔，一阵酥麻像密密麻麻的小针刺进他的尾椎，在他还没有意识过来的时候小穴一阵痉挛到达了高潮，“Fuck my juicy pussy brother, this hot pussy is all yours, and so my ass my mouth.”

“I am fucking your tight pussy brother.”索尔抽出自己分身又进入了洛基的后穴，他摸索到洛基勃起的阴蒂，指腹上的老茧不断蹭过敏感的蕊珠，洛基发出近乎啜泣的呻吟，双腿发软打着颤，太多了，快感实在太多了。索尔用近乎诱骗的语调说：“Knell my god, knell before your King and on your belly. I will spill my seed into your slutty pliant body and fill you with my fluid.”

洛基点点头，他刚刚又到达了一次阴蒂高潮，他的阴茎虽然硬着但是射不出什么东西了，下午的荒唐近乎榨干了他的体力，现在他可怜的小兄弟被丝带束缚住根部，哪怕解开也只能流出些稀薄的精水或者更丢人，只能流出腥臊的尿液，他喝得虽然没有索尔那么多可此时也被激出了些许尿意。

“洛基，王弟，那些被你在战场上击败的敌人可曾想过狡诈的邪神会有如此放荡的一面，像个最低贱的妓女一样跪在男人身前抬高屁股献上殷红的小穴供人使用，你的小嘴一开一合地乞求着我把鸡巴捅进去，可我确信我已经把它喂饱，但你的小穴却不肯松口，咬紧了肉棒不舍得它离开片刻。两个小洞我该进入哪一个？”

这通言语就像鞭子已经扫过洛基的羞耻之心，虽然他一度怀疑这东西早就碎了一地，甚至更加主动地摇摆臀部。有必要在此之后找上宫廷御厨，委婉地告诉他们少给国王准备补阳壮体的食材，这根本是谋害亲王。

“后...后面。”他连声音都打起了颤，脚趾蜷起以对抗这一波又一波袭来的快感，“使用我，陛下。我是国王的专属娼妓，我的身体只给王兄享用，我的小穴已经被王兄灌满了，现在灌满我的后穴，让我怀上你的孩子。”

“如果有机会御驾亲征，我要悄悄把你绑进我的营帐，王弟，我要拿走你所有的衣服把你锁在我的床头，你能接触的只有我，我知道你渴望杀戮渴望战斗，可是这场战斗是只属于我的，而你的位置不在沙场。你不会是统帅，连士兵都不是。你就是我的军妓，每天只需要敞开两条腿露出你多汁肥美的小穴犒劳你的国王。”索尔嘴上说得过瘾而心知这是完全不可能的，如果他御驾亲征，洛基必定要留在金宫代行王权处理政事。

“都听你的，索尔，”洛基伸出手扯掉了分身上绑着的丝带，在前列腺点再被一次又一次撞击的时候撸动着自己的分身，他们的呼吸沉重又急促，他脑中不由得浮现出索尔描绘的场景，赤身裸体地被锁在国王的帐篷里，躲在毯子下面不敢发出任何声响，外面是演练的声音和士兵们的粗鄙言语。那些战术奇袭都被他抛在脑后，现在他只急切期盼着国王回来填满他空虚的穴道，“都给你，王兄。”

洛基感受到索尔射在了他的体内，与此同时他也攀上了高潮，阴茎射出些淅淅沥沥的精水，雌穴喷出大片透明的液体——他潮吹了。亲王殿下喘息着，绷紧足弓等待着接下来来真正的重头戏，这些不过只是赌债的前奏，他们真正约定的赌注是——

索尔已经软了下来，而他的阴茎还深深埋在洛基的体内，他努力放松下来，今晚的宴会上他可是喝了不少好酒，此刻他的膀胱充盈急切寻求着释放。他双手搭在洛基的腰上，甚至又拉高了洛基的腰肢以便能进入到最深。

洛基咬住了手指，一种不可名状的颤栗在他的肌肉间跳动，这是前所未有的一类性欲，他只在最淫秽的书册间有所了解，从未想过这真切地会发生在他的身上。他们静默一段感觉漫长的时间，他甚至有些焦急动了动腰。

索尔连忙压制住洛基的动作，他赶快安抚他阴晴不定的王弟：“别动，马上就好。”

一股截然不同的暖流冲击上亲王敏感的内壁，不似精液般粘稠，国王的阴茎没有勃起依旧是疲软的，起初是缓慢的细流，随后水流变得更加强劲持续不断地激荡着不断收缩的内壁。洛基不由自主发出了啜泣的声音，他能感受到自己被缓慢填充的过程，这令他有些不知所措，令他感觉羞耻，但伴随而来的是禁忌之下的快感。

索尔尿在了他的体内，如同野兽一般用体液标记他们的领地和他们的所有物。他被标记了，深深地、彻底的、完全地被标记了，从里到外、从上到下，某种原始的兽性在他的血脉中涌动。他啜泣出声，持续不断的浇灌令他无所适从，而且令他也产生了尿意，本就因为性事而有些麻木的肌肉完全不顾主人的阻拦，他也尿了出来。

“王弟，我亲爱的王弟，现在我们扯平了。你标记了我，我也标记了你。”索尔喘息着，这种感觉难以描述，他简直不敢相信洛基真的兑现了他的承诺。他是如此爱你，因而愿意包容你的所有行为，正如你如此爱他。

“扯什么平，”洛基冷哼一声，而他的肠肉居然不由自主地紧紧裹着国王陛下的阴茎，试图不让体内的液体渗漏出来，而小穴一抽一抽，不断滴落着两个人混在一起的体液。是了，当初他们定赌注的时候，索尔的理由就是他尿在他身上那么多回，总该让他尿在他身体里一次，这样才公开，“哪次不是还不是你害的，被肏到失禁这么丢脸的事情你还敢提？”

索尔得了好哪还敢卖乖，真把王弟惹急了指不定明天就带着人回封地了，什么王令都不好使。他抽出自己的阴茎，看着那些他射进去的液体失去了阻拦流了出来，国王陛下草草穿好裤子，扯下门外的挂毯包裹着筋疲力尽的亲王殿下，拦腰一抱向浴室大步迈去。

“你给我记好，索尔·奥丁森，这种事情没有第二次了！”洛基威胁道，虽然连他都觉得这个威胁完全没有意义。毕竟底线这个东西，退一步都完了！

以后都不要乱打赌了。约顿亲王殿下。

后续：  
01  
“王弟，我们一起洗啊，我保证什么都不做。”索尔抱着裹成肉桂卷的洛基如此保证。

洛基虽然不大信索尔的话可他也懒得自己清洗了，权且再信他一会。

“索尔·奥丁森你个种马！明天我就回封地！”  
02  
庆功宴的第二天，晨间议事取消。

国王陛下与亲王殿下就北方政策争执到凌晨，今日议事取消。

亲王殿下睁开眼，看着身旁的金发大块头就气不打一处来，伸脚准备把国王陛下一脚踹下床，却发现根本踹不动。在陛下索求无度、卖力耕耘下，亲王殿下今日是绝对手无缚鸡之力了。

03  
北方蛮族完全不明白为什么这回约顿亲王的打法这么狠厉，比他们野蛮人还要野蛮，到底有什么深仇大恨，他们不过就是南下抢粮食抢牛羊抢女人啊，为什么要这么赶尽杀绝地打！

嘤嘤嘤。阿萨人真恐怖。

那个洛基·奥丁森真恐怖。

04  
洛基这是第一次信了一孕傻三年这个说法。

只有这才能解释他怎么就被索尔劝得迷迷糊糊接受了双王共治的提议。

等登基完，女儿生完，索尔跑去南边收拾苏尔特尔，他在金宫里天天和大臣们耍嘴皮子写公文才意识到这事不对。

淦。

他要退位。

索尔终于奸计得逞了一回。

当什么国王啊，他要当亲王，国王他早就当腻了啊。

想当初依旧老头子在位的时候，索尔应米德加尔特之邀前往平定动乱，恰逢奥丁突发疾病，他全权代摄王权，早就当够了啊！

不行，要赶快培养好女儿，一成年就传位，把这烫手山芋塞到海拉手里。

05  
我叫海拉

我很冷静。

我很果敢。

我纵横捭阖。

我所向睥睨。

我外交手段层出不穷。

我御下之道得心应手。

我爸爸‘银舌’之善辩才名远扬。

我父亲‘雷霆’之善战威名贯耳。

我才刚刚成年。

我就继承了王位。

我准备派兵去把那两位在亚尔夫海姆退休养老没羞没臊腻歪在一起的无良父亲抓回来。

我突然发现当女王挺有意思的。

我爱他们。

-END-


End file.
